All I Wanted
by xparamorexbabex
Summary: What if Tally had willingly let Dr. Cable change her and Zane into Specials before they escaped to the New Smoke? Would it have saved Zane's life, or destroyed the relationship they had built together?
1. Chapter 1

While re-reading Pretties (by Scott Westerfeld) I realized how amazing this conversation between Tally and Dr. Cable is (pgs 128-137) and decided I had to change the plot around:P

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D and if you've never heard "All I Wanted" by Paramore, YOU SHOULD! xD Thanks!

* * *

"Special Circumstances…_we_ are the cure."

Tally suddenly froze, those words stirring a deep realization within her. Dr. Cable was _seriously_ asking her and Zane to become special, so shouldn't Tally be considering what was best for Zane instead of herself? The cure…yes, they had both consumed those tiny pills, but Zane had to go through the pain for the both of them.

Those horrible headaches, the spells in which he couldn't breathe…Zane needed help and Tally could deny it no longer. He needed a special body and a cured mind. He deserved a body that obeyed him instead of contradicting him. He needed a mind that didn't repel certain thoughts and feelings, but accepted them. And he needed Tally to stay by his side. If they both turned special…she would always be with him.

After the internal battle inside Tally had ended she dared a glance up at Dr. Cable, her mouth set in a hard line. Tally's eyes swam with hot, stinging tears but she ignored them.

"Dr. Cable," Tally started, "do you promise to make Zane a special too… if I go with you?"

Dr. Cable's shoulders relaxed and it appeared to Tally as if she had softened her gaze, although Tally couldn't really be positive. "I knew you'd see things my way, Tally," Dr. Cable said softly. "And I can assure you that Zane will change just like you; we've already been keeping a close eye on him." Dr. Cable smiled her cruelly pretty smile.

Whilst puzzling over why Zane was being watched by the Specials, Tally studied Dr. Cables face, searching for sincerity. But Tally knew better than to trust her. She needed some way to see Zane transformed for herself. Would Dr. Cable consider letting Tally wait until Zane was special? No, probably not. But maybe…

"Dr. Cable. Can we go and see Zane right now? I want to talk to him…to see if this is what he wants." _I need time to think of a better plan_, Tally thought.

Dr. Cable frowned. "Tally," she started, with a hint of disapproval in her voice, "what if Zane doesn't want to be special like you? What if we can't convince him that this opportunity would be foolish to pass up? Wouldn't you rather we just slip in, grab him, and get out? If we give him a choice in the matter…he could say no."

Tally considered this. She did have doubts as to whether or not Zane would see reason, and Dr. Cable's proposal eliminated all possibilities of Zane not cooperating. But then Tally would also be destroying Zane's free will- something that he had endured endless pain to have?

But could she, _would_ she take it away if it was for Zane's benefit? For _their_ benefit? If it was a way to ensure that they would always be together?

Yes, yes she would.

"I think that sounds like a totally bubbly-making plan, Dr. Cable."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing:) My best friend wrote this chapter- she appreciates ALL reviews:D

* * *

Tally sat in Special Circumstances headquarters, feeling totally bubbly and slightly guilty about what she would have to do to Zane. But she knew this was the only way they could be together—the only way he could be happy, no matter what he thought.

She looked up as Dr. Cable glided into the room with inhuman grace, giving Tally a smile that was the farthest thing from sincere. "Don't worry so much, Tally-Wa!" Hearing Cable call Tally by her nickname sent a shiver through her. "I'm sure after you and Zane are special, he'll forgive you for how he got that way. In fact," She raised her eyebrows as if she was sharing an inside joke with herself (Tally almost giggled at the thought of a Special joking) "I bet he'll forget all about this little incident!"

Tally swallowed, trying not to think too hard and wishing to swim through time until she and Zane were special together. "Dr. Cable… When can we bring him here? I just want to get this over with…"

"Yes, I know. Just contact him now. Remember what I told you?"

Tally nodded, remembering the message she'd rehearsed. "Ping Zane-la," she told the metal cuff on her wrist. She told him to meet her in Uglyville, just as Cable had said. She tried to keep her voice calm, even though she knew that a group of Specials would be waiting for Zane, ready to grab him and take him here… because of her.

* * *

Zane listened to the ping from Tally, and couldn't help but notice that her voice sounded off. But that didn't matter—she had contacted him, at least. Since they'd gotten back from the party, he had been lying on the floor of their apartment, worried that something had happened to her. She would've never believed it, but Zane worried about Tally at least as much as she worried about him. It may have sounded melodramatic, and Zane often laughed at himself for thinking of her this way, but Tally was his only hope. _Their_ only hope: himself, the rest of The Crims, and probably the rest of New Pretty Town, if Tally's letter to herself was to be believed—and he thought it was. It explained everything, and that day had _fixed_ everything. And despite whatever was happening to him, he spent every day thanking Tally's Smokey friends, his luck at being with her that day, and the Rusties' God, (if there actually was one) for their cure and his hope at finally escaping the city, thus finally proving to himself that he could.

He got up, his limbs working painfully slowly, and cringed as his headache came back. Why was it that everything hurt now? Since Tally wasn't there and didn't have to hide it from her right now, he could have collapsed right back onto the floor, but he didn't. Being inside made him feel even more paranoid, as if the walls would see something was wrong with him and tell the city. So, making sure the scarf was still secured around his wrist, he left for Uglyville, wondering vaguely why Tally had chosen such a strange meeting spot.

It was a decent day outside, so he walked, deciding that if Tally asked why he hadn't used a hoverboard he could say he'd wanted to enjoy the weather. It was a completely pretty-headed reason for walking, especially since walking took so much longer, but in truth Zane didn't trust himself on a hoverboard. He didn't want to deal with something that took that much coordination and _work_ when just walking was this difficult. So he walked to Uglyville, feeling pathetically slow, with his hands shoved into his pockets to make their shaking less noticeable.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update...my computer randomly decides to not work. And I enjoy going on vacations;D Reviews are appreciated greatly! :)

* * *

Tally sat in Uglyville for an hour, waiting for Zane and reveling in her memories.

All the times she thought she had beat the city, such as escaping her dorm, crossing the river, and travelling to the Rusty Ruins...it had all been just a test. Being a Crim had just been part of 's evil plan. It seemed to Tally like she had been manipulated and misled for her whole life. Tally was actually starting to believe Dr. Cable; once she had special bones, muscles, and reflexes, no one would be able to control her again. She would make them all go away, they would all fear her, and Zane would be fixed. They would be together forever, and their strength combined would dispel anyone who dared tear them apart. Zane was the only person that made Tally feel like an individual. Kissing him for the first time on the day they found the pills had been the start of the rewiring of Tally's brain. And she was sure that it had been rewired to love Zane.

Zane suddenly appeared from behind the trees around the edges of the fields, grimacing and trying to fool Tally into thinking it was a smile. But she knew better. Her eyebrows furrowed with worry, her fleeting optimism completely disregarded. She rushed over to him, ignoring the strange looks from the uglies she quickly passed. As she approached him, he staggered and fell into her outstretched arms. Her heart pounded inside her chest, her thoughts racing as a cold sweat broke out all over her body.

"Zane?" she screeched, her voice raising an octave as she panicked. "Zane?" His lips were pale and he wasn t responding to her pleas. He was breathing, which was something, but Tally couldn't stop herself from shaking. She lowered him to the ground gently and then attempted to shake him awake. His eyelids fluttered and Tally sighed in relief as color returned to his face. Tally whispered softly to him, realizing for the first time how fragile he was. And it was her fault.

"Zane? Wake up!" Zane heard the beautiful yet pained voice cut through the darkness, calling out to him. He moaned and tried to open his eyes but his body loved disobeying him. His eyes only opened after he focused every ounce of strength he had on the simple task. He was glad that the first thing he took in was Tally s face. She smiled brightly, exuberant that he was alright, even if it was only temporary. She wanted badly to hold him closely, but she could tell he was still in pain. He grunted and asked her to help him sit up. When yet another exceedingly simple task had been accomplished, Zane felt stupid and vulnerable. He was almost gasping for breath, and he didn t want Tally taking care of him anymore. He wanted to be fixed. He needed help and he needed it soon.

"Tally," he mumbled incoherently, trying to clear his mind and make sense of his current predicament.

"Shhh," Tally chided. "Don't talk, you'll deplete your remaining energy. Just rest, okay?" He opened his mouth, ready to protest, but she cut him off. "Do it for me, please." Zane was silent. Tally sighed in relief. "Thank you," she said warmly, although Zane still detected worry on her face. Something else was bothering her. He started a question but she jokingly yet roughly told him to shut up.

"Zane, I need you to listen to me. I know you probably won't enjoy this idea, but you need help. And I know that you try and deny it to me, but I can see right through you. You can't lie to yourself or me anymore. You need help." She looked at him, pleased that the first part of her speech went well." Nod if you think you're man enough to admit it," she teased.

He nodded solemnly, which made Tally feel bad about making a joke when he must be cringing inside. Tally gulped, attempting to control her nerves. Her next few sentences came out in stutters.

"After you went home from the party yesterday, someone came to see me. She had a very interesting proposal, and I agreed to it. I want you to agree as well." Zane's eyes narrowed and he looked quizzically at Tally. His eyes penetrated her facade, heightening her nerves and making her sweat. She suddenly felt parched and decided to stop rambling and get to the point.

"Dr. Cable came to see me," she stated bluntly. Zane couldn t keep quiet any longer.

"What?" he interjected in anger. _Damn there goes my plan_, thought Tally.

"Zane, Zane just listen to me."

"I hate that woman and you know it! How could you even talk to her let alone agree to anything she said? How can you trust her?" he spat through gritted teeth.

"Zane please! She can fix you!" Tally shouted in a desperate and useless attempt to convince him. "She can make your body normal again and keep your brain just the way it is!"

"Oh yeah?" he retorted sarcastically. "And how the _hell_ is she going to do _that_?" The anger and resentment in his voice made tears well up in Tally s eyes. The lump in her throat made it hard for her to utter her next five words.

"She can make us special," she whispered to the ground as hot tears rolled down her face.

"WHAT?" Zane roared jumping to his feet, ignoring the pain he was causing himself and Tally. "Why did you say yes to her without even asking me what I wanted?" he asked her furiously. She didn't answer him directly, just mumbled at the ground again. He grabbed her and forced her to look at him. "What did you say?" he asked, not meaning for the harsh edge to creep into his voice.

Tally looked at him sharply, scared of him and angry at him. She pulled herself roughly out of his grasp and shouted through her sobs. "I didn't ask you what you wanted because all I wanted was you! I wanted us to be together, Zane! If Dr. Cable doesn t fix you...I'm not even going to say it. This is the only way we can be together!"

"Well too bad Tally," Zane said softly, blinking back tears as he finally realized the pain he was causing her. "I will _not_ let Cable turn me into a murderous special."

Tally suddenly froze. Calmness flooded into her as she accepted what she had to do, as much as it pained her to take from Zane the one thing she struggled to maintain for herself: free will.

She sniffed and looked intently into Zane s eyes. "Then I'm sorry, Zane-la."

"For what?" he asked gruffly, unaware that Tally was simultaneously coming at him with a knock-out injector. Before he registered what she was doing she shoved the needle hard into his arm. His eyelids rolled back into his head as he fell to the ground.

Tally caught him and caressed his face. With tears in her eyes she waited for Special Circumstances to arrive.


End file.
